Terreur a Lima
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Quinn et Santana ne se parle plus suite a une violente dispute a propos d'un sujet que personnes ne connais mais lorsque un tueur en série sévis dans la petite ville de Lima, causant la mort de plusieurs personnes dont des élèves de William McKinley High School, la terreur prend part au près des lycéens et des habitants ... La suite a dans la fiction. Quinntana ! Pas de gros drame
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde :) Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, et seule.

A située au début de la saison 3.

J'espère que vous apprécierait.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : Terreur a Lima

Résumé : Quinn et Santana ne se parle plus suite a une violente dispute a propos d'un sujet que personnes ne connais mais lorsque un tueur en série sévis dans la petite ville de Lima, causant la mort de plusieurs personnes dont des élèves de William McKinley High School, la terreur prend part au près des lycéens et des habitants, les membres du Glee Club décident donc de faire en sorte que jamais un d'entre eux sois seul jusqu'à ce que la faire sois close, chose qui poussera par la même occasion Quinn et Santana a brisée la glace et se rapproché.

Chapitre 1 : Terrifiante Nouvelles !

POV Santana :

Sept, Sept meurtres en moins de deux mois, la nouvelle vient de tomber a l'instant un élève du lycée a était retrouver mort ce matin. Je monta dans ma chambre n'ayant plus envie de continuer d'entendre encore une fois parler de ce tueur en série que la police n'arrive toujours pas a arrête, quel équipe de bras cassés ceux là sérieux. Une fois dans ma chambre a l'étage, mon téléphone se met a vibré m'indiquant un SMS.

De Blaine à Santana :

« Salut San' juste pour te prévenir demain réunion du Glee Club a 13H dans la salle de chant. »

Je lui répondit de suite.

De Santana à Blaine :

« Ok ça marche, à demain. »

Je déposa mon téléphone sur le lit, prit mon ordinateur et l'alluma, je me connecta sur Facebook, regarda le fil d'actualité ainsi que les personnes connecter. Quinn qui était connecter … Quinn qui ne m'adresser plus la parole depuis environ un long mois, et je doit avouer que Ice Queen me manque. Le peu de fois ou elle fait comme si j'étais la c'est pour m'envoyer des piques ou me rabaisser, tout ça pour une stupide dispute, j'ai pas compris pourquoi elle avait réagis comme ça, comme quoi cette garce en apparence sans cœur en a finalement un, elle est comme moi, elle se défoule sur le gens pour évacuer sa haine, sa peine et son mal être. Et aussi parce que c'est une garce qui n'aime pas obtenir ce qu'elle veut. On se ressemble beaucoup questions caractère. Je décida de me déconnecter, puis partis me laver, je ressortis environ un quart d'heure plus tard, je regarda l'heure : 21h 37. Je décidé d'éteindre la lumière, m'allongea dans mon lit, et mis la télé, une émission de chant, X Factor USA,

De Santana à Quinn :

« Je ne sort plus avec Brittany »

J'attendis sa réponse, surveillant chaque seconde mon téléphone, mais sa réponse n'arriva pas. Je m'endormis quelques temps après.

Je fus cependant au bout d'un moment réveiller par le vibreur de mon téléphone qui étais posé sur mon ventre, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et regarda qu'elle étais l'imbécile qui m'envoyer un SMS a presque deux heures du matin, et l'heureux élu est … Quinn ? J'ouvris le SMS et le lus :

De Quinn à Santana :

« Je sais, elle me la dit après l'entraînement, elle na pas voulu me dire pourquoi et ma dit de te le demander, donc pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »

De Santana à Quinn :

« Tu pouvais pas répondre avant ou demain ?! Tu as vu l'heure ?!

C'est elle qui a rompu, elle a dit que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, que je finirai par m'en rendre compte, et que ça changer rien a notre amitié. Voilà tu sais tout, tu doit te réjouir de cette situation non ? »

Je reçu rapidement ça réponse.

De Quinn à Santana :

« Oui, désolée. Oh Ok. Non ne croit pas ça, bonne nuit. »

De Santana a Quinn :

« Ok, quand tu sera décider a m'expliquer ta crise de l'autre fois ma porte sera grande ouverte Fabray. Bonne nuit a toi aussi. »

Je vérifia si l'alarme de mon réveille étais bien enclencher, le posa sur ma table de chevet et essaya de me ré-endormir.

POV Quinn :

S'endormir a 3heures et se réveiller a 6heures 30, c'est égale a se réveiller de mauvaise humeur. Je me leva, déjeuna, me lava, m'habilla et partis au lycée. Une fois arrivé la-bas je me gara a coté de la voiture de Puck, et le rejoignit lui ainsi que Finn, Rachel et Kurt qui se trouver devant les porte d'entrée.

-Salut Quinny.

-Salut

-Tu va bien ? Me demanda Rachel.

-Ça va merci.

-Ah Santana arrive. Déclara Puck.

Je me retourna et vu qu'effectivement elle étais içi et se dirigeait vers nous. Est ce que je rester ou est ce que je partais ? Je décida finalement de rester, après tout je suis Quinn Fabray !

-Bonjour belle latina.

-Bonjour a toi aussi Puck.

Blaine arriva accompagner de Kurt et Brittany.

-Vous savez pourquoi on a une réunion au Glee club ? Demanda ai-je.

-Non. Bon on doit aller en cours. Me répondit Blaine.

La sonnerie sonna, on se dispersa chacun dans nos classe. La mâtiné passa très lentement, je retrouva le Glee Club pour manger avec qu'on aille à la salle de chants. Je prit mon plateau repas, et m'installa a coté de Sam, récemment arrivé qui me draguer déjà. Je resta silencieuse et ne me mêla pas pour une fois aux conversation des autres. On alla ensuite dans la salle de chants on Mr Shuester nous y attendez.

-Bonjour les jeunes. Il attendit que nous soyons tous installé et continua : vous avez tous entendu parler des meurtres qui sont survenue aux cours des deux derniers mois, et que deux étais élèves ici a William McKinley High School, c'est pour cela qu'avec Sue et le directeur nous avons décidé qu'a partir de maintenant jusqu'à ce que cette affaire sois réglé, aucun d'entre vous doit se retrouve seuls, nous avons pris contact avec vos parents et ils sont totalement pour, donc vous allez rester avec quelqu'un du Glee Club a longueur de journée, ça va peut être vous embêter mais c'est pour votre sécurité donc voyez par rapport a vos affinité. Autre chose une équipe spéciale du FBI va venir porter son aide a la police de la ville pour arrêter ce tueur, donc si ils vous interroges, coopéré même si vous ne les appréciait pas. Voilà, avant de rentrer chez vous pensez a vous mettre d'accord.

Résultat des courses je me retrouve avec Santana, pourquoi ça ? Parce que Brit' a préférée ce mettre avec Artie par rapport a ça rupture récente avec Santana. Je la comprend mais ça ne m'enchante pas, je sais pertinemment que elle va tout faire pour avoir des explication suite a notre dispute.

On repartis ensuite pour 3heures de cours, et 2heures de pratique du cheerleading.

-Alors Fabray prête a passer tout ton temps avec moi ? Me demanda Santana.

-Évidement !

-Alors chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Comme tu veut. Répondit-je.

-Bah chez moi, ma mère sera contente de te voir.

On sortis du lycée, partis dans nos voiture respective, et allèrent chez elle.

On arriva 10minutes plus tard, sa mère nous accueillis chaleureusement, nous demandant comment c'était passer la journée. On monta faire nos devoirs, puis ça mère nous appela pour dîner.

-Santana, ton père étant en déplacement il ma demander de le rejoindre donc je serais absente deux semaine.

-Ok, tu part quand ? Demanda alors la concerné.

-Vendredi soir.

-D'accord.

-Je suis désolée. Déclara Maribel.

- C'est bon t'inquiète pas.

Santana sortis de table, puis je la suivi après avoir débarrassé mon assiette.

-Je te préviens tu dors dans ma chambre le temps que ma mère est la mais après du dégage sur le canapé Fabray !

-Ok Lopez pas besoin de sortir les griffes.

On s'allongea ensuite devant la télé après s'être changer de manière a être plus a l'aise.

-Tu veut regarder quelque chose en particulier ? Me demanda une Santana plus calme au bout de quelques minutes a zapper.

-Pretty Little Liars ? Proposai-je.

-Ok, ça marche.

Elle mis alors la chaîne ou la série en question passer et je lui demanda :

-Tu as déjà regarder ?

-Oui, mais cette saison je l'ai déjà vu, je l'ai ai télécharger.

-Oh Ok. Et c'est la quel ta préféré ?

-Hanna ! Et toi ?

-J'hésite ! Elles sont toutes géniale.

-J'avoue. Sinon pour quelqu'un qui fait la gueule tu me parle beaucoup blondie.

-Je sais et honnêtement je suis désolée, ça me manque de ne plus te parler.

-C'est de ta faute je te signale ! Et c'est toi qui ne veut pas me donner d'explication.

-Je sais. Maintenant tais-toi je regarde la télé, si toi tu les a vu, pas moi. Déclarai-je.

On continua de regarder la télé, puis au bout d'un certain temps Santana s'endormit. Sauf qu'elle ne cessait de remuer dans tout les sens, comme quoi même la nuit elle n'arrête pas de faire des sienne, bon en même temps vu la situation actuelle c'est compréhensible, moi la première je ne dort pas tranquille. Je mis en veille la télé, pris une meilleure position et essaya de m'endormir.

POV Santana :

BIP BIP BIP

Je me prit le réveille et le balança a travers la pièce ce qui eu pour effet de l'arrêter. Je me retourna et passa la couette au dessus de ma tête, quand je réalisa que Quinn n'étais pas la, je me releva et scruta la pièce du regard, aucune de trace d'elle. Je décida donc de me lever et de la trouver.

-Fabray ? T'es où ? … Quinn ?

Je ouvrit toutes les portes, rien, je descendit donc mais ne la trouva pas. Je commença a sentir l'angoisse monté en moi.

-Quinn ?

* * *

Tadam !

Alors des avis ? Bon de préférence ^^ Vous aimez ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez une suite ?

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :)

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews !

Léna Harper : Merci merci, je sais ^^ Ça m'étonne même pas que ce soit elle. Merci Cookiie's.

QuinnTana4EverL : Et oui le retour, oh parfait ? Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir venant de toi :)

Bette : Merci, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre la suite.

Lil : Si c'est possible, la preuve :p

LopezForever : Merci, je sais oui, je vais le faire, j'essaye de faire attention aux fautes et aux petits problème comme oublier des mots ou en rajouter mais je fait pas toujours attention, désolé. Mais non pas de panique, elle est pas si loin que ça ...

spannaquinntana05 : Mais non tu verra elle a rien de grave, merci.

Totoche77 : Merci beaucoup ! Oh oui que oui.

Bonne lecture a vous tous.

* * *

Titre : Terreur a Lima

Chapitre 2 : Jalousie

POV Quinn :

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et entendis Santana m'appeler d'une voix paniqué.

-Pourquoi tu panique comme ça ? Demande ai-je en entrant dans la cuisine, elle se retourna rapidement et je vus le soulagement dans ses yeux.

-Putain tu étais où ?! J'étais inquiète. Ta pas compris quoi dans vous ne devais pas être seul ?! Tu est partis comme ça sans prévenir. Hurla t-elle.

-Ça va, calme toi, j'étais partis courir.

-Non je me calme pas ! Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose !

Je m'approcha d'elle, me mit face a elle et plongea mon regard dans le sien.

-Arrête je vais bien, j'admets j'aurais du te prévenir ou te demander de venir.

-OK, je vais aller me laver et m'habiller si je ne veut pas être en retard. Déclara t-elle.

-Attend moi aussi je doit me laver, je viens d'aller courir !

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas y aller.

Elle partis et monta les escaliers puis cria :

-Ou tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi …

POV Santana :

On arriva finalement que 10 minutes en retard au lycée, nous avions le même cours : histoire, je l'aurais bien loupé celui la, mais bon pas la choix.

On sortis une excuse débile et s'installa au dernière vu que c'était les deux seules places qui rester de libre.

Je prit un bout de feuille et y écrivit quelques choses puis je l'envoya a Quinn.

« Toujours pas décidé a m'expliquer pourquoi tu as réagis de la sorte quand tu as appris pour Brit' et moi ?-S»

Elle prit le papier, le lus et y répondit avant de me le redonner.

«Ça avancerais a quoi ?-Q »

« Pour ma part avoir des réponse, brisée la glace et redevenir amies, même si c'est une amitié loin d'être platonique. -S »

« Rien ne redeviendra comme avant si je m'explique.. -Q »

Je fronça les sourcil en lisant son mot.

-Mlle Fabray et Lopez je vous dérange peut être ? Demanda l'enseignant en s'approchant de nous.

-Pour être honnête oui légèrement. Répondit-je.

-Sortez d'ici !

Je me leva et prit mon sac.

-Vous aussi Mlle Fabray !

-Mais Madame...

-Pas de mais, sortez.

Elle se leva a son tour et on sortis de classe.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Me demanda Quinn en soupirant.

-Bonne question, mais ça sera toujours mieux que ce cours a la con !

On décida d'aller a l'extérieur et s'installa dans les gradin du stade.

-Pourquoi rien ne reviendra comme avant ? La questionne ai-je.

-Santana...

-S'il te plaît Q, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Ok … en faite j'étais …

-Salut les bonbase ! Nous coupa Puck

-Putain tu fait chier Puckerman ! Dit -je avant de me lever et partir énerver par le fait qu'il nous est interrompus au moment ou j'allais en savoir plus.

POV Quinn :

Je laissa Puck en plan après mettre excuser auprès de lui et partie a ça recherche.

Je regarda l'heure : 9h45, il me rester seulement cinq minutes pour la trouver. Ou pouvait elle être ? Salle de chants ? Vestiaires ? Auditorium ? Je chercha a chacun de c'est endroit mais rien, pas de Santana.

La sonnerie retentit et je ne l'avais toujours pas trouver, nous n'avions pas de cours en commun avant 13h45, je décida de quand même aller en cours. Une fois installé et le cours commencer, je lui envoya un SMS.

De Quinn à Santana :

« Où est tu ? Je t'ai chercher -Q »

J'attendis impatiemment qu'elle me réponde.

Réponse qui arriva pas assez rapidement a mon goût.

De Santana à Quinn :

« Dans ma voiture. -S »

De Quinn à Santana :

« Je te rejoint -Q »

-Madame ? Demande ai-je pour attiré l'intention de la professeur.

-Oui ?

-Je doit sortir.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pour des raisons personnelles.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais je savais pertinament qu'elle ne dirais jamais non vu l'argent que mon père avait donner au lycée auparavant et elle répondit :

-Ok C'est bon, allez y.

Je prit mes affaires et sortis de classe, je rejoignit le parking, puis trouva la voiture de Santana avant d'y monté a l'intérieur.

-Ça va ? Lui demande ai-je.

-Oui, j'avais besoin de me calmer et après j'avais plus envie de retourner au lycée.

-Je vois et pourquoi tu n'est pas partie ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu est sur ?

-J'allais pas te laisser, on doit rester ensembles. Répondit-elle.

-J'étais en cours, il allait rien m'arriver, j'étais entourer.

-Bah retourne la bas alors !

-San' …

-C'est bon, on rentre.

Elle démarra la voiture et on partie chez elle, le trajet ce fit dans le silence, un silence assez gênant.

Une fois arrivé, elle claqua la porte et partie dans sa chambre sans un mot, géniale !

Je décida de la rejoindre, je monta a l'étage ouvris la porte, j'entendis la forte musique sortir de ses écouteurs, mais je ne la voyait pas vu qu'elle étais dans le noir. J'en déduisit qu'elle étais allonger dans son lit, je m'en approcha doucement et m'allongea au près d'elle sans pour autant osé m'approcher trop d'elle.

Elle arrêta la musique et enleva ses écouteur.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi Quinn. Déclara t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-J'étais jalouse...

-Jalouse de quoi ?

-...

Le téléphone de Santana sonna et elle décrocha.

« Oui Brit' ?

- …

-Quinn est içi avec moi, pourquoi ?

- …

-Oh, encore ?

- …

-Ok, on sera la demain. »

-Une élève a disparu depuis hier soir, il pense que c'est encore ce psychopathe de tueur.

-On sais qui a disparu ? Demande ai-je.

-Non, demain l'équipe d'intervention de Quentico arrive, on en sera plus je pense, j'espère en tout cas. Répondit-elle.

-Ok.

Un silence se fit de nouveau.

Elle se tourna au bout d'un moment vers moi, j'étais allonger sur le dos et elle sur le coté de manière a me voir un peu grâce a la porte que j'avais laisser ouverte.

-Et donc, tu est jalouse de quoi ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Brittany avait toujours étais plus proche de toi, vous aviez un lien, j'étais la troisième roue du carrosse de moins de vue. Tu n'avais pas ce regard que tu as quand elle arrive, quand elle danse ou autre avec moi. Alors quand j'ai su que tu sortais avec elle, j'ai compris pourquoi, cela ne ma pas plus. J'étais jalouse de Brittany. Et vous êtes toujours très proches. Répondit-je embarrassé.

-T'aurais pu nous en parler, ou au moins m'en parler.

-Je suis Quinn Fabray, alias Ice Queen, je garde ce masque la depuis ma grossesse, quoi que la je le brise un peu.

-Tu ne devrait pas, pas avec nous, pas avec moi. Et pourquoi tu étais jalouse ? Je veut dire tu est jalouse de la relation de Brittany entretenait avec moi, certes, mais tu est jalouse amicalement ou sentimentalement ? Demanda t-elle visiblement hésitante.

- Je dirai que c'est …

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ?

Elle va lui répondre plutôt amicalement ou sentimentalement ?

Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Reviews ?

Chapitre un peu court, désolée.

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek.


	3. Chapter 3

Me re voila pour le troisième chapitre !

Merci a tous ! Ça ma beaucoup fait plaisir.

Brookey20 : Tu verra bien dans le chapitre ;)

Léna Harper : Non ça fait pas flipper. Je sais, c'est fait.

Evie Mitchell : Merci beaucoup ! Euh mourir non, disparaître je sais pas. J'ai crut remarquer.

LopezForever : Merci, peut être oui. A quand même ! Ça ma fait rire sur le coup. Désolé si c'est ma faute.

QuinnTana4EverL : J'avoue :) Merci, oui, c'est choux effectivement. Mais non ! T'inquiète pas. Bah voyons :p

* * *

Terreur a Lima :

Chapitre 3 : Déclaration.

POV Santana :

-Je dirai que c'est … sentimentalement parlant que je suis jalouse.

-Oh …, doit-je comprendre que je te plaît et que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Demande ai-je étonné et pas sur de moi.

-Oui. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête

Elle commença a se levé et comprenant qu'elle s'apprêter a partir, je lui attrapa le bras et l'en empêcha.

-Reste.

Elle se réinstalla alors sur le lit.

-Enlève cette air outré de ta tête Lopez.

-Ok, n'empêche ça confirme ce que je penser ce matin tu ma mater sous la douche. Déclarai-je malicieusement.

-Non … Puis c'est ta faute aussi !

-Bah voyons. Tu n'étais pas obliger de venir !

-Je venais de faire un jogging. Se défendit-elle.

-Et alors ? En plus j'ai crut qu'il t'étais arriver quelque chose.

-Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour moi ? Demanda t-elle

-Évidement. Répondit-je sérieusement.

-Santana ? Demandât- elle ou bout de quelques minutes.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi Brittany ?

-Je sais pas, au début c'était comme ça, juste pour essayer, pour me prouver que je n'étais pas réellement attiré par les filles, puis on a coucher ensemble, on la fait de nouveau, plusieurs fois, c'est devenue comme habituelle, des sentiment sont née et voilà. Et je suis désolée si je t'ai blesser, ou si on ta exclus.

-Et si moi j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis attiré par les filles ? Me questionna t-elle.

-C'est le cas ?

-Peut être oui.

Je ne su quoi répondre.

Du bruit se fit entendre provenant du bas.

-Ça doit être ma mère. Déclarai-je a Quinn.

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui. Attend je vais voir. Répondit-je en me levant.

-Tu est folle imagine ce n'est pas elle !

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Viens dit-je en lui prenant la main.

On sortis de la chambre, et descendit sans faire de bruit les escalier puis entra dans la cuisine et y vit ma mère rangeant des courses.

-Salut Maman.

-Salut les filles, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Je vois ça, répondit-elle en posant son regard sur nos mains toujours enlacer, qu'on s'empressa de séparé.

-C'est pas ce que tu croit. Dit-je rapidement.

-Ok, si tu le dit.

-Euh maman, on monte a l'étage. Dit-je un peu gêner de la situation.

On retourna a l'étage, alluma la lumière et s'installa sur mon lit de nouveau.

-Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était ma mère, pas besoin de paniquer Fabray.

-Oh ça va hein ! Pesta t-elle en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

-Ça te dirais qu'on fasse un duo au Glee Club ? Vu que cette semaine il n'y a pas de thème défini. Demande ai-je à Quinn.

-Je veut bien, mais quel chanson nous pourrions chanter ?

-Je sais pas, nous allons réfléchir.

Ma mère nous coupa dans notre réflexion pour nous annoncer que le repas étais près, on descendit au rez de chaussé et mangea tout en discutant avec ma mère qui nous rappela qu'elle partirai demain en début de mâtiné.

POV Quinn :

On décida ensuite d'aller au parc, on s'installa non loin du skatepark il y avait quelques adolescent plus jeunes et du même âges que nous qui pratiquer du BMX et du Skateboard.

Je repensa au matin même ou je fut « contrainte » de prendre ma douche avec Santana, ce qui je doit avouer avait étais une vrai torture pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et ...

-Quinn !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'écoute pas, ça fait 5 minutes que je te parles !

-Désolée.

-Tu pensée a quoi ? Me questionna t-elle.

Je ne peut pas lui répondre : a ton corps de déesse. Pense ai-je en me donnant une claque mentale.

-Euh …

-J'attends la ! Je compte bien te faire cracher le morceau !

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? Demande ai-je avec un air amusé.

Sans plus un mot elle fit un sourire mesquin, et me sauta dessus, se retrouva a califourchon sur moi et me chatouillant sachant très bien que je craint ça.

_-_San' … arrête sil-te-plait.

-Alors dit moi ! Exigea t-elle.

-Non !

-Tant pis pour toi. Déclara t-elle avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Cela dura au moins trois bonnes minutes avant que je cède.

-Ok c'est bon … dit-je doucement.

Je soupira fortement et lui expliqua avec gène en oubliant volontairement quelques details.

-Oh … Fit-elle a la fin de mon explication, en souriant.

-Tu peut t'enlever maintenant ? Demande ai-je.

-Pourquoi ça te gène ? Rétorqua t-elle.

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais on est dans un lieu public.

-Ok. Répondit-elle en s'enlevant de moi.

Un silence s'installa et je n'osa pas trop parler aux vu la situation légèrement gênante pour ma part.

J'allais parler quand je reçu un SMS de Puck :

« Salut ma belle, demain j'organise une fête chez moi à 20h, prévient Satan. A demain »

-Demain y a une fête chez Puck, ça te dis ? Lui demande ai-je.

-Pourquoi pas oui.

-Ok. Je lui répondit alors positivement.

-Puis ma mère ne serais pas la, donc il n'y aura pas de problème. Déclara t-elle.

-En parlant de ça... Je dort sur le canapé a partir de demain c'est ça ? Demande ai-je.

-Tu peut rester dans ma chambre si tu veut … Me répondit-elle en se tournant sur vers moi.

-Oh … Ok. Merci.

-Avant de rentrer ça te dit qu'on aille faire un ou deux magasins ? Nous trouver une tenue pour demain, que nous les éblouissons tous ces looser, même si c'est pas compliquer. Déclara t' elle avec un ton moqueur.

On se releva, sortis du parc, puis partis en voiture vers une petite zone commercial.

On arriva seulement quelques minutes plus tard. On entra dans un premier magasin de vêtement a la mode. On se dispersa dans diffèrent rayons, puis se retrouva environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard avec beaucoup de vêtement a essayer.

Santana fit ses essayages en première de façon a pouvoir me montrer et que je lui donne mon avis.

Mais il s'est avérée que vu son corps parfait tout lui allé très bien, même si certaines choses plus que d'autres.

-Tu va finir par baver a me regarder comme ça Q. Rigola Santana en voyant mon regard lorsqu'elle essaya une robe très moulante.

-Très drôle ! Retourne donc t'habiller que j'essaye a mon tour.

Elle pénétra donc dans la cabine, et en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, puis me céda la place.

J'avais déjà essayer une dizaines de vêtements, j'étais maintenant dans une robe noir assez près du corps mais sans être a la fois trop moulante, je la montra a Santana qui me complimenta, mais au moment de l'enlever je ne réussi a défaire la fermeture, je fut contrainte de demander de l'aide a Santana.

-San' tu peut venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?

-Euh oui bien sur. Me répondit-elle en entrant a son tour dans la cabine.

Elle prit mes cheveux les mis sur le coté et ouvrit la fermeture délicatement laissant ses doigts courir sur mon dos nu ce qui me fit avoir des frissons. Elle fit tomber la robe de mes épaules, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tomber complètement me laissant en sous-vêtements devant Santana.

Je me tourna vers elle, et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se sois que ses douce lèvres pulpeuse se retrouvèrent sur les miennes, je répondit rapidement au baiser qui se fit vite langoureux, Santana me plaqua contre un des murs de la cabine, et ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix inconnu.

Santana reprit plus vite que moi ses esprits et répondit.

-Oui, juste du mal a enlever une robe.

-D'accord.

-Je t'attend dans le magasin. Déclara Santana en s'adressant a moi avant de sortir visiblement légèrement chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Je me ré habilla, posa les vêtements qui ne m'intéressait pas, retrouva Santana, puis on passa en caisse ou la vendeuse nous regarda bizarrement.

Au vu de l'heure on décida de rentré chez elle afin de pouvoir manger.

On arriva chez elle et prépara le repas. On mangea a 19h45, l'ambiance étais assez bizarre depuis que nous étions rentré. On monta a l'étage, Santana partie se laver, puis moi une fois qu'elle eu fini, j'entendis sa mère rentré du boulot au moment ou j'allumai l'eau.

Une fois sortis, on parla, regarda l'actualité sur nos compte Facebook et Twitter, puis regarda un peu la télévision avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain j'eus beaucoup de peine a me lever, on déjeuna, se prépara, puis partis.

On s'installa dans la salle du Glee Club, quand des gens du FBI arrivèrent.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner, voici l'agent Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Jareau, Prentiss. Et notre informaticienne Pénélope Garcia. Nous somme ici pour arrêter le tueur en séries qui sévit dans les rues de Lima actuellement. On aura besoin de la coopération de tout le monde. Merci.

Ils nous demandèrent de décliner notre identité et nous posèrent a tous beaucoup de questions ce qui nous prit environs toute la mâtiné le temps que tout le Glee Club sois interrogée.

POV Blaine :

Une fois avoir fini de répondre aux questions des agents, tout le Glee club était réunis pour manger, je remarqua que Santana et Quinn se comporter différemment de d'habitude et je voulais évidement en savoir plus.

Je me pencha vers mon petit amis et lui fit la remarquer.

-Kurt tu as remarquer quelques choses de différent entre Santana et Quinn ?

-Non j'ai rien vu. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas j'ai l'impression qu'elles se regardes différemment. Puis elles ont peu parler, n'ont pas envoyer de vannes ou méchancetés.

-C'est vrai. Répondit-il simplement.

-Santana je peut te parler ? Demande ai-je a la concerné.

Elle répondit positivement et me suivit dehors, où on parla, elle m'expliqua alors ce qui c'était passer avec Quinn, le fait qu'elle sois jalouse et le baiser.

-Tu as ressentis quelques choses quand tu la embrassé ? Lui demande ai-je.

Elle répondit simplement que oui.

On dut cependant cesser notre conversation car Quinn et Kurt nous attendaient.

On partis tous de nos coté sachant que se reverrai le soir même lors de la fête de Puck.

POV Santana :

L'après-midi passa rapidement en compagnie de Quinn, Rachel et Brittany.

On décida de se préparé pour la fête puis partie avec deux voiture séparé chez Puck.

On arriva a 21h05 et la fêtes étais déjà bien commencé et certains bien alcoolisé.

On se dispersa, et je gagna le petit bar pour boire un verre de ce qui me tomba sur la main en voyant Quinn danser avec le baleineau soit Finn. Puis se fut bouche de mérou qui dansa avec elle, mais lorsqu'il se colla un peu trop a elle et glissa sa main un peu trop bas a mon goût, se fut trop pour moi et je me dirigea vers eux. Je retira rapidement et méchamment sa main.

-Lâche la !

-Non. Répondit-il.

-Je te laisse pas le choix ! Maintenant écoute moi bien bouche de mérou ! Tu ne m'approche plus d'elle ! Tu ne la touche plus ! Tu ne pense plus a elle ! Ou je te brise des bijoux de familles de façon a ce que tu sois incapable de crée une descendance pendant 30 longue années minimum et fait de ta vie un enfer. Compris?! Bien, maintenant barre toi.

Il hocha la tête et partis. Certaines personnes nous regarder surpris.

-Y a rien a voir ! Criai je en les fusillant du regard.

-Et toi tu viens avec moi. Dit-je a l'intention de Quinn.

Elle me suivit dans une chambre d'amis et je ferma la porte.

-Toi aussi tu va m'écouter ! Tu as visiblement des sentiments pour moi, je te plaît, et a partir d'aujourd'hui tu … comment dire ? Et puis merde.

N'arrivant pas a trouver mais mots, je m'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. On se sépara quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, j'appuya mon front contre le sien.

-Je ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi danse avec toi, te touche, t'embrasse ou je sais ne sais quoi.

-Je doit comprendre quoi exactement ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu me plaît Ok ? J'ai toujours étais attiré par toi physiquement, ce qui je doit avouer n'est pas compliquer, mais je ne penser pas que c'était plus que ça et hier quand je t'ai embrassé ça ma fait un électrochoc, et depuis la seule chose que je veut c'est recommencer encore et encore. Et la je t'ai vu avec Finn et Sam et ça ma rendu dingue. J'aimerais que tu me donne une chance donc Lucy Quinn Fabray veut tu être ma petite amie ?

* * *

Alors ? Elle dit oui ? Elle dit pas oui ? Comment avait vous trouver ce chapitre ?

J'espère que vous avez aimer.

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek.


	4. Chapter 4

Et salut tout le monde, voici le 4ème chapitre déjà et oui j'ai étais assez inspiré aujourd'hui !

Merci a tous pour vos reviews.

Spannaquinntana05 : Pour savoir si elle dit oui tu va devoir lire. ;)

LopezForever : J'avoue mais si on réfléchit bien, elle est toujours sexy non ? Oui mais Quinn on ne la pas vu boire donc …

Lena Harper : Bah oui c'est évident ! Merci, Ah bon tu trouve ? Pas moi ça ma bien amusé ^^

Lyl04 : Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire se passage là et voici la suite.

QuinnTana4EverL : Tant mieux alors :) J'avoue que c'était choux. Merci. Santana est sexy ! Peu importe la situation … Est-il réellement possible de dire non a Santana Lopez ? Et voilà la suite.

En espérant que vous aimerais, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : Terreur a Lima

Chapitre 4 : Can't back down.

POV Santana :

Elle a dit oui ! Quinn est désormais ma petite amie.

Après qu'elle est accepter, nous nous étions embrassé pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de rejoindre la fête. Quinn n'étais pas encore prête a assumé notre relation naissante, ce que je pouvait totalement comprendre. Elle étais désormais sur la piste de danse improvisé, avec un verre a la main, je décida également d'aller danser, je fut vite rejointe par Puck et Brittany qui étaient visiblement tout les deux bourrée me tourner autours comme si j'étais leurs proie.

Les voyant se rapprocher un peu trop de moi, je m'éloigna d'eux et retourna m'asseoir.

-Et si on rentrer ? Me demanda une voix derrière moi en chuchotant, je reconnu immédiatement Quinn.

Je lui fit un signe de tête en guise de confirmation, on se leva, récupéra chacune notre veste, puis informa Blaine que nous partions.

Quinn ayant bu qu'un seule verre prit le volant. Au bout de seulement deux ou trois minutes je posa ma main sur sa cuisse. On arriva environs dix minutes plus tard.

Quinn ayant prit sa douche avant la fête se mit directement en pyjama soit débardeur et short, quand a moi je partis me laver.

POV Quinn :

Elle revenu seulement enrouler d'une courte serviette, l'eau coulant encore un peu sur sa peau mate.

-J'ai oublier mes affaires. Déclara t-elle en ouvrant son grand dressing.

Elle fit tomber la serviette, se retrouvant dos a moi totalement nue, je me mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle enfiler un t-shirt légèrement trop grand ainsi qu'un boxer, autant avouer que je n'avais pas louper une miette du spectacle.

Elle venu ensuite se coucher a mes côté, elle colla son torse a mon dos et passa son bras autours de ma taille. On s'endormit dans cette position après avoir enlacer ses doigts aux miens.

xxx

Lundi matin. 7H30.

Je me réveilla de bonne humeur dans les bras de Santana après avoir passer un merveilleux week-end avec elle, a regarder la télé, jouer au jeux vidéo, faire encore une fois les magasin, préparé une chanson pour le Glee Club ect, cela pouvait sembler inintéressant pour certains mais pas pour moi, j'aime passer du temps avec Santana, peu importe ce que nous fessons, juste le fait d'être avec elle me rend heureuse, nous avions beaucoup rigoler et cela nous avez oublier qu'un tueur étais présent dans notre ville, puis je décida de réveiller délicatement ma latina en déposant des baisers a plusieurs endroits.

On descendit déjeuner, alluma le poste de télévision et la réalité fit vite surface. .

« Nous avons retrouver dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche le corps meurtri d'une jeune adolescente de 17 ans, qui étais en dernière année au lycée William McKinley de Lima (Ohio), son identité sera révélé dans la journée. Nous allons laisser la parole a notre journaliste qui se trouve devant le poste de police où se trouve l'agent Hotchner du FBI qui va nous donner le profil du ce fou tueur en série, qui nous le rappelons a tuer presque une dizaines d'adolescent.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent Hotchner du FBI, tout d'abord moi et mon équipe allons tout faire pour arrête ce tueur, nous somme sur la bonne voie, il s'agirait donc d'une homme entre 18 et 20 ans, qui s'en prend exclusivement aux jeunes femmes entre 16 et 18 ans, sans visiblement de caractère physique particulier en commun, mais il s'avère qu'elle habiter ou on habiter auparavant a Lima Height Adjacent d'où il doit lui aussi venir, le début des meurtres a commencer environs un mois après qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans Gabriella DiLaurentis vivant également a Lima Height Adjacent est mis fin a ses jours après avoir étais exclu et humilié par d'autre filles du quartier qui aller au lycée William McKinley High School, il doit donc s'agir d'un frère, un amis ou petit amis qui souhaite se venger. »

-Les filles qui tue on beaucoup en commun avec toi je trouve. Déclarai-je d'une voix blanche.

-T'inquiète pas Quinn, il m'arrivera rien, je suis Santana Lopez voyons. Et je ne connaissait pas cette Gabriella DiLaurentis.

-Ok..

-Viens, on va se préparer pour aller en cours si on ne veut pas être de nouveau en retard.

On monta, s'habiller, Santana mis sont uniforme de cheerleader, quand a moi je mis une robe blanche et jaune avec des talons compenser.

-Tu m'aiderais a récupéré ma place dans les cheerios ? Demande ai-je quand on monta en voiture.

-Évidement ! Ça me ferais vraiment plaisir.

Une fois arrivé, je m'embrassa dans la voiture avant de sortir et de rejoindre nos amis avant d'aller dans nos cours respectif, malheureusement pour moi je n'avais pas de cour en commun avec Santana avant 11heures.

11heures qui n'arriva pas assez rapidement a mon goût, on s'installa ensemble au dernier rang du cours de mathématiques.

On passa l'heure a parler ou plutôt a chuchoter, une fois le cours fini, on alla comme je l'avais décider au bureau de Sue Sylvester notre coach de cheerleader pour essayer de la convaincre de me réintégré.

Je toqua et entra.

POV Santana :

Elle sortis environ 10 minutes plus tard.

-Alors ? Lui demande ai-je.

-Elle a dit qu'elle a réfléchir et qu'elle me ferai part de sa décision un peu plus tard.

-Ok, aller viens on va manger, je suis sur qu'elle te reprendra.

On partis donc manger avec le reste du Glee club avant de repartir de nouveau en cours a mon plus grand désespoir.

En plus deux heures d'espagnol, ce professeur est nul, et je sais pas si ils on remarquer mais je suis bilingue. Le seul point positive est que je peut admirer Quinn a ma guise pendants deux heures, mais malheureusement je ne peut pas la toucher comme pendant l'heure de maths'.

Ses deux heures furent interminable, mon troisième fut cependant annulé étant donné que la professeur étais absent.

-On va a l'auditorium répété notre chanson ? Demande ai-je en me tournant vers ma belle blonde.

-Avec plaisir, comme ça on leur fera une chorégraphie d'enfer ! Me répondit-elle en souriant.

On passa donc l'heure a peaufiner les détails de notre chanson et notre chorégraphie.

-Quinn, quand ma mère va rentré va t'ont devoir se cacher ? Ma mère est au courant pour moi, comme tout le monde en faite, et elle a très bien réagis. Tu est Quinn Fabray alias Ice Queen, si moi je n'ai quasiment pas eu de problème toi tu en auras encore moins, tu est plus respecter que moi.

-Je ne sais pas, et si ma mère l'apprend ? Je ne veut pas qu'elle me mette a la porte comme quand elle a apprit que j'étais enceinte.

-Elle ne le fera pas, tu sais qu'elle le regrette, ton père ne vit plus avec vous tu n'as rien a craindre.

On pourrait au moins le dire au Glee club non ? On sais très bien qu'ils te soutiendrons, Blaine a déjà des doutes et la sûrement dit a Kurt et Brittany ne ma pas quitter pour rien Q. Déclarai-je.

-J'ai besoin de temps et de réfléchir.

-Ok.

On arriva ensuite au Glee Club et s'installa. Mr Shuester nous fit son bla bla habituelle et demanda si quelqu'un voulais chanter, on se proposa et il accepta bien évidement.

-Vu qu'il n'y a pas de thème précis nous avons choisis une chanson qui nous parle a toute les deux pour plusieurs raison. Déclarai-je.

-Très bien, allez-y.

Je fit signe aux musicien et il commencèrent a jouer.

_**Can't Back Down**__ (Ne peut pas reculer)_

_**We can't we can't back down**_

_On ne peut pas, on ne peut pas reculer_

_**We can't we can't back down**_

_On ne peut pas, on ne peut pas reculer_

_**We can't we can't back down**_

_On ne peut pas, on ne peut pas reculer_

_**We can't we can't back down**_

_On ne peut pas, on ne peut pas reculer_

_**Not right now**_

_Pas maintenant_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**Not right now**_

_Pas maintenant_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**Don't close your eyes we're all in this together, wherever**_

_Ne ferme pas tes yeux, nous sommes là dedans tous ensemble, n'importe où_

_**They draw the line, we're not going to straddle across it or lose it**_

_Ils dessinent la limite, nous n'allons pas passer par dessus ou la perdre_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**There's too much at stake, this is serious, don't walk away**_

_Il y a trop en jeu, c'est sérieux, ne t'en va pas_

_**We can't pretend, it's not happening**_

_On ne peut pas prétendre que ça n'arrive pas_

_**In our own backyard, around the play ?**_

_Dans notre propre arrière-cour, pendant le jeu ?_

_**When we come out**_

_Quand nous sortons_

_**Do you hear your name, i'm not confused**_

_Entendez-vous vos noms, je ne suis pas confuse_

_**Lets win this thing**_

_Gagnons le_

_**We can't back down, there's too much at stake**_

_On ne peut pas reculer, il y a trop en jeu_

_**Don't walk away, don't walk away**_

_Ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas_

_**Don't get me wrong, i don't like confrontation**_

_Ne te méprends pas, je n'aime pas la confrontation_

_**I'd rather we, all just get along,**_

_Je préfèrerais que nous nous entendons_

_**Music should be undivided, united**_

_La musique devrait être unanime, nous unir_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**There's too much at stake, this is serious, don't walk away**_

_Il y a trop en jeu, c'est sérieux, ne t'en va pas_

_**We can't pretend, it's not happening**_

_On ne peut pas prétendre que ça n'arrive pas_

_**In our own backyard, around the play ?**_

_Dans notre propre arrière-cour, pendant le jeu ?_

_**When we come out**_

_Quand nous sortons_

_**Do you hear your name, i'm not confused**_

_Entendez-vous vos noms, je ne suis pas confuse_

_**Lets win this thing**_

_Gagnons le_

_**We can't back down, there's too much at stake**_

_On ne peut pas reculer, il y a trop en jeu_

_**Don't walk away, don't walk away**_

_Ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas_

_**We gotta situation, that we can't ignore**_

_Nous sommes dans une situation, que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer_

_**Cause ignorance is not busy, don't have to take it**_

_Car l'ignorance n'est pas occupante, nous n'avons pas à le faire_

_**No ! with every big decision comes an equally important**_

_Non ! Chaque décision importante implique de l'importance_

_**Sure of the risk ? we gotta take this ?**_

_Sûr du risque ? Nous allons le faire ?_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**There's too much at stake, this is serious, don't walk away**_

_Il y a trop en jeu, c'est sérieux, ne t'en va pas_

_**We can't pretend, it's not happening**_

_On ne peut pas prétendre que ça n'arrive pas_

_**In our own backyard, around the play ?**_

_Dans notre propre arrière-cour, pendant le jeu ?_

_**When we come out**_

_Quand nous sortons_

_**Do you hear your name, i'm not confused**_

_Entendez-vous vos noms, je ne suis pas confuse_

_**Lets win this thing**_

_Gagnons le_

_**We can't back down, there's too much at stake**_

_On ne peut pas reculer, il y a trop en jeu_

_**Don't walk away, don't walk away**_

_Ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_**Not right now**_

_Pas maintenant_

_**We can't back down,**_

_On ne peut pas reculer_

_Les membres du Glee club ainsi que Mr Shuester nous félicitèrent et nous applaudirent._

_-C'était géniale ! Déclara Blaine enthousiaste. _

_On partis se rasseoir, et je reçu un message._

_De Blaine à Santana :_

_« Tu n'as pas quelques choses a me dire ? Ou plutôt toi et Quinn n'avais rien a me dire ? ;) Vous vous êtes très rapprocher avec cette histoire, j'ai croisé plusieurs fois le regard de Quinn sur toi, puis y a eu la fête ou tu as fait une crise de jalousie en voyant notre chère Ice Queen danser avec Finn et Sam, après vous avez disparut pendant 20 bonne minutes et aujourd'hui cette chanson. Vous êtes ensemble n'est ce pas ? :) »_

_Griller !_

* * *

_Fini ! Alors ? Des avis ? _

_Plus d'information sur le tueur, vous en penser quoi ?_

_A bientôt._

_Cassoulagleek._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir a vous.

Merci a vous tous, vos reviews mon fait vraiment plaisir.

Spannaquinntana05 : Merci, c'est vrai que ça aurait étais con !

Rizzles-Faberry : Merci et désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible.

QuinnTana4EverL : Mais non c'est pas flippant, Peut être qu'elle est en danger ou peut être pas … mystère. Tu aura réponse a toutes tes questions au fur et a mesure. Et merci.

LopezForever : Ah ça tu verra … Oui je regarde ^^ Toi aussi ? Et oui Bravo Blaine ! Voilà la suite :)

Totoche77 : Merci, c'est un risque éventuelle, ah bon tu trouve qu'elle dit pas toute la vérité ? Pourquoi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite :)

Lyl04 : Et oui griller ! Merci beaucoup.

Je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture avec ce chapitre que je viens de finir.

* * *

Titre : Terreur a Lima

Chapitre 5 :

POV Quinn :

Santana me montra son téléphone et je lu le message qui venait de Blaine.

-Dit lui la vérité. Chuchote ai-je a l'oreille de Santana.

Je vit Santana lui répondre, puis il nous regarda et nous fit un sourire sincère.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, Blaine s'approcha de nous et prit la parole :

-Quinn tu me donne des détails ? Santana a sa pratique de cheerleading non ?

-Ok ça me va. Kurt n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demande ai-je tout en accompagnant Santana jusqu'au gymnase.

-Non, il accompagne Finn et Rachel pour acheter un cadeau a Carole et Burt pour leur un an de mariage.

-Ok, on s'assoie dans les gradin ou tu veut aller ailleurs ? Demande ai-je.

-Non on peut rester ici.

On s'installa donc au milieu des gradin et entama une conversation plus sérieuse tout en temps gardant un œil sur ma magnifique latina.

-Alors je veut tout savoir, depuis quand, comment, qui a fait le premier pas, tout ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarquer nous étions un peu en froid, et avec cette situation on a pu en parler, je lui expliquer que tout simplement j'étais jalouse de Brittany, de leur relation. Mais elle n'as pas dit plus, puis nous avons étais faire du shopping et elle ma embrassé dans une cabine d'essayage mais nous avons étais coupé par une vendeuse, le soir on a fait comme si rien ne c'était passé, le lendemain aussi jusqu'à la soirée de Puckerman où Finn et Sam on danser avec moi ce qui ne lui a pas plus comme tu la vu, et on monter a l'étage, elle ma embrassé ma dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi et ma demander d'être sa petite amie, j'ai évidement dit oui. Et on a ensuite passé le week-end ensemble.

-Je suis heureuse pour vous. Déclara t-il.

-Merci.

-Et sinon tu est quoi ? Bisexuelle ? Lesbienne ? Autre ?

-Je sais pas, je suis sortis avec des garçons comme tu le sais mais ça n'aller jamais, j'ai déjà étais attiré par des filles mais sans plus avant Santana pour qui j'ai de réel sentiments outre l'attirance physique. Donc je sais pas trop. Pour l'instant je suis Santanasexuelle ! Déclarai-je en rigolant.

-C'est choux, et tu compte assumer ton couple ?

-Santana aimerai je le sais, mais j'ai peur,, les autres élèves du lycée si sont fait pour Santana, en même temps elle leurs a pas trop laisser le choix, et je sais que pour moi cela sera pareil, nous deux ensemble ? Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un osera trop nous emmerder connaissant notre caractère assez fort. Mais pour ce qui est de ma famille c'est diffèrent, mes parent mon déjà mis a la porte, je ne veut pas que ça recommence, même si désormais mon père ne vit plus avec nous elle est assez croyante donc je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me renie.

-C'est compréhensible, mais tu est sa fille elle t'aime et la seule chose qu'elle veut c'est ton bonheur, donc si elle voit que tu est heureuse avec Santana elle l'acceptera. Tu pourrait commencer doucement, annonce le au Glee Club.

-Et si d'autres élèvent l'apprenne et que ça vient aux oreilles de ma mère avant que je lui ai dit ?

-On peut se réunir ailleurs qu'au lycée. Mais peu importe ce que tu ferra des personnes peuvent venir a le savoir, par exemple on n'aurais pu vous voir lorsque vous avait étais faire du shopping.

-C'est vrai. Je n'aime pas devoir me cacher, sa fini toujours mal et je veut pouvoir montrer a tous ses cons qui baves sur Santana que désormais ma petite amie.

-Alors tu sais ce qui te reste ? Demanda t-il

-Oui. Répondit-je en sachant très bien de quoi il voulais parler, si je voulait pouvoir etre pleinement avec Santana sans devoir me cacher, je devais le dire au Glee Club et surtout a ma mère et ma sœur, après les autres l'apprendrons avec le bouche a oreilles.

Un silence s'installa et je regarda Santana s'entraîner.

-Quoi que si tu continue de la regarder comme ça pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit, tout le monde un minimum intelligent comprendra en voyant ton regard sur elle. Déclara Blaine en brisant le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Pourquoi ? Demande ai-je.

-Tu la regarde comme la 8ème merveille du monde.

-C'est ce qu'elle est. Répondit-je en souriant.

Une heure et demie plus tard Santana et moi étions dans ma chambre pour que je puis récupéré des affaires pour les jours a venir.

-Après je te ramène et je doit aller faire quelque chose, seule. Déclara t-elle.

-Oh Ok.

Elle se leva, se positionna derrière moi et enroula ma taille de ses bras avant de n'embrasser dans le cou.

-Tu ne va tout de même pas venir avec acheter un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit-je en souriant.

-Même pas en rêve Fabray, ça sera une surprise ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Ok... Mais fait attention, si il t'arrive quelques choses je te botte les fesses Lopez !

Elle hocha la tête et déposa un baiser de nouveau dans mon cou sachant très bien que j'étais sensible a cette endroit là.

On partis ensuite et elle m'amena chez Puck j'ai qui il y avait également Finn, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine, puis partis de son côté.

POV Santana :

Cela fessait au moins 2heures que j'étais dans se centre commercial et je n'avais toujours pas trouver le cadeau parfait pour ma magnifique et talentueuse petite amie répondant au doux nom de Quinn Fabray, en espérant future Lopez.

Je voulais que se sois parfait tout comme elle, marquer le coup pour son premier anniversaire en tant que sa petite amie. Mais étant exigeante cela étais plus difficile que prévu.

Je m'apprêter a partir mais en passant je vu dans une vitrine un magnifique collier qui me fit directement penser a Quinn, il étais en argent avec trois pendentifs, une aile d'ange, un cœur ainsi qu'un rond dans lequel étais graver une lettre, d'un côté je fit grave la lettre Q pour Quinn et de l'autre un S pour Santana, le collier étais assez discret mais classe.

Quinn ne porter plus sa croit depuis sa grossesse et elle avait encore ce mimique de passer ses doigts au niveau de son cou pour jouer avec.

J'acheta ensuite une carte lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire puis lui expliquant mon choix de cadeau.

« Quinn, lorsque j'ai vu ce collier j'ai directement penser a toi, comme tu l'aura compris Q pour Quinn et S pour Santana, l'aile d'ange car tu est un ange, un ange diabolique mais mon ange, et le cœur représente l'amour tout simplement. J'espère qu'il te plaît, je doit avouer bien avoir galéré pour trouver un cadeau qui serait a ta hauteur. Donc voilà je te souhaite un Joyeux Anniversaire en ma compagnie évidement. Oh et j'allais presque oublier, Je t'aime miss Fabray»

Je suis nul pour écrire des cartes et ça elle va s'en rendre compte mais j'aurais fait de mon mieux. Non ?

Satisfaite de mon cadeau je partis du centre commercial après un léger détours par le magasin de sous vêtement.

Regardant l'heure je décida d'envoyer un message a Quinn.

De Santana à Quinn :

Je passe chercher quelques trucs pour manger ce soir et je viens te récupéré. Je suis la dans maximum 20minutes. Xoxo -S »

Elle me répondit rapidement et je me rendis donc dans un supermarché.

Je prit ce que je désirais, passa en caisse, mis les courses dans le coffre de ma voiture puis le referma.

Lorsque je m'apprêter a monter, je vit une ombre passer derrière moi et avant que je ne puisse réagir je sentis qu'on me frappa puis plus rien.

POV Quinn :

Cela fessait désormais une heure que Santana m'avais envoyer un message m'indiquant qu'elle serais la dans 20 minutes pourtant elle n'étais toujours pas la, Rachel, Blaine et Puck voyant ma détresse décidèrent que si d'ici une heure elle n'étais toujours pas la nous irions au commissariat, et voilà comme a 22heures je me retrouva a parler avec l'agent Jennifer Jareau du FBI.

* * *

Ne me tuer pas ! ^^

Alors ? Vos avis ?

Un peu plus court que les précèdent mais c'est pour le bien de la fiction.

A bientôt

Cassoulagleek


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours mes cher lecteurs :) Je vous ai pas fait trop attendre ? Malheureusement pour des raisons personnelle je doit arrêter la fiction la, un peu prématurément mais je préfère ça plutôt que faire quelques choses de nul, de vous faire attendre ou de ne jamais poster la suite.

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivi.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir.

Brookey20 : C'est vrai qu'elle leurs ressemble. Évidement qu'il vont la retrouver a temps, et vivante bah ça tu verra en lissant le chapitre :p

QuinnTana4EverL : Si je peut vous laisser comme ça :p ah oui j'avais pas penser au malaise. Merci, mais t'inquiète pas tu me connais je lui ferais rien de trop grave hein ! Mais si tu va t'en remettre, mais non t'inquiète pas.

LopezForever : Si Santana ! Et voilà la suite :)

Spannaquinntana05 : J'avoue c'est pas cool mais ça va bien se finir !

LenaHarper : Merci Cookiie's ! Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré le Santanasexuelle ^^ Bisou de moi xD

Totoche77 : Effectivement, honnêtement a la base elle devait pas se faire enlever mais ta reviews ma donné des idées ^^

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Titre : Terreur a Lima

Chapitre 6 : Arrestation et Déclaration.

POV Santana :

Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, je fronça les sourcil et regarda autours de moi, j'étais dans un sous sol assise sur une chaise attaché, une porte s'ouvrit, et des pas se fit entendre dans les escalier.

-Bonjour Santana. Déclara une voix que je reconnu au bout de quelques minutes, il apparu et mon son sang se glaça en voyant que je ne mettais pas tromper, je le connaissait, le tueur étais le frère de Gabriella DiLaurentis, Edward.

-Pourquoi tu fait ça ? Demande ai-je.

-Pour me venger.

-Elle n'aurais pas voulu ça !

-C'est ta faute si elle est morte, Salope ! Cria-t-il.

-Va te faire foutre ! Crie ai-je encore plus fort que lui.

Je reçu une claque venant de sa part puis il repartis aussi vite qu'il étais arrivé.

Je pensa a Quinn et une larme coula le long de ma joue a l'idée de ne peut être jamais la revoir.

Quand j'eus une idée. Mon téléphone ! Je l'avais mis dans poche arrière, peut être qu'il ne l'avais pas vu, il étais sur silencieux donc aucune chance qu'il l'est entendu. J'étais dans le noir complet et n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il étais. Sérieusement on se serais crut dans un de ses films où un taré enlève des femmes et les torturé, ce qui étais un peu le cas en faite.

J'arriva tant bien que mal a attraper mon téléphone et a taper un message que j'envoya un message a Quinn.

De Santana à Quinn :

« Edward DiLaurentis m'as enlever, je suis dans leurs ancienne maison a Lima Height Adjacent. Prévient le FBI »

Bon j'avoue que c'était peut être pas la peine de préciser qu'il faut prévenir la police si ?

POV Quinn :

Nous avions retrouver la voiture de Santana hier soir, cela fessait désormais 8heures qu'elle avait disparu, plus les heures passer moins il y avait de chance de la retrouver vivante. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui étais le jours de mon anniversaire, 18 ans, je voulais fêter ça avec Santana mais elle n'étais pas la.

J'étais de nouveau avec l'agent Jareau pour me poser d'autre questions, quand je reçu le message de Santana.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils avait trouver l'adresse et j'étais partis avec eux mais je devais attendre dans ce foutu 4X4 !

Ce matin j'avais ouvert le cadeau de Santana, on me l'avais conseiller. Elle m'aimer et ça c'était géniale mais si je ne la revoyait pas, si elle mourrai avant que je ne lui aurais même pas dit que je l'aimer également, je m'en voudrais.

Je fus coupé dans mes penser par un cou de feu, paniquer je sortis rapidement de la voiture et vu l'agent Morgan sortir avec Santana, je courra vers elle et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

-Je t'aime aussi. Déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser après avoir regarder si elle aller bien.

Après avoir étais examiner, les ambulancier constatèrent qu'elle avait seulement quelques ecchymoses.

Quand au tueur il étais mort et de mon point de vu c'était une bonne chose.

Mais une question résonné dans ma tête « pourquoi elle ? ».

-Je vais t'expliquer, mais une fois rentré Ok ?

-Ok. Répondit-je.

Lorsque l'on rentra, Santana me proposa visiblement légèrement gêner de prendre un bain avec elle, ce que j'accepta non sans rougir.

-Ta mère a prit un avions elle sera la demain en fin d'après midi, peut être qu'on pourrait lui dire pour nous deux. Déclarai-je.

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, je t'aime et je m'en fou de ce que pense les autres, je suis fière d'être avec toi. Le fait d'avoir faillit te perdre fait que je vois ça avec un autre point de vue.

-D'accord. Répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser au creux de mon cou.

-Bon je vais t'expliquer, donc cesse de te torturer l'esprit, lorsque j'habiter a Lima Height Adjacent j'ai rencontré Gabriella, on est devenu amie puis avons fini par avoir une petite amourette avec elle, des filles l'on su et s'en sont prit a elle, physiquement et verbalement, mais elle me disait que tout aller bien, puis j'ai déménager et je suis rentré a McKinley et on a coupé les ponts, on n'as continuer notre vie l'une sans l'autre. Elle a fini par se suicider par ce que c'est trop dur a géré car ça ne cesser pas et visiblement son frère ma tenu pour responsable et je doit avouer que moi aussi pendant un temps. M'expliqua t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oh .. Fut la seule chose que je réussi a dire, puis lui demanda : tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais. Répondit-elle simplement.

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions en compagnie de tout le Glee Club qui avait organisé une petite fête et cette fois sans trop d'alcool pour éviter que cela dérape.

On annonça au Glee Club que nous étions ensembles, ils nous félicitèrent, puis on passa tous ensemble une bonne soirée ce qui nous fit oublier légèrement ce qu'il c'était passer plutôt.

Le lendemain au soir la mère de Santana ainsi qu'a notre étonnement, son père étais rentrés de leurs voyage. Nous avions décidé de les réunir avec ma mère Judy pour leurs annoncée également que nous étions désormais un couple. Je doit avouer que ça n'avais pas était facile pour ma mère avait quand même accepter ne voulons pas me perdre de nouveau et me voyant heureuse.

Pour ce qui étais du lycée, les première semaines avait étais assez dur et on dut essuyer les critiques et les remarques de beaucoup, mais ils avait fini par nous laisser ne voulant pas recevoir les foudre de snixx.

Cela fessait désormais plus de 5 ans que nous habitions ensemble a Los Angeles, nous étions partis juste après le lycée, grâce a Santana j'avais prit contact avec Shelby et avait désormais la garde de Beth une semaine sur deux. Aujourd'hui fessait 6 ans que Santana étais ma petite amie et désormais ma fiancé depuis seulement quelques heures, ma fiancé que j'attendais dans notre lit mais qui sembler se faire désiré.

-Santana, tu fait quoi ?

Aucune réponse, géniale.

-San' ?

Elle sortis de la salle de bain en fessant une drôle de tête.

-L'insémination a marcher, je suis enceinte. Déclara t-elle en me montrant le test de grossesse dans sa main alors qu'un immense sourire niais s'installer sur mon visage.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre.

Vos avis ?

Merci a tous.

Cassoulagleek


End file.
